


Caught in the Middle of a Crossfire

by Linzanity



Series: Sink or Swim [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Nightmares, No Beach Divorce, Poor Erik, Post-Cuba, True Love, protective Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzanity/pseuds/Linzanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was busy counting sheep and DNA helixes when he was wrenched mind-first into Erik’s nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Middle of a Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tyrone Wells' song "Sink or Swim"
> 
> This short scene/drabble is a sequel to "Hearing the Song in Your Laughter." It is a slice of life taking place a couple months after the Cuban Missile Crisis.
> 
> Check me out at [my new tumblr!](http://linzanitee.tumblr.com/)

Charles was used to having fitful nights of sleep. His brain kept ticking way past the bewitching hour most nights. He often tossed and turned until he was tangled in pajamas and bedsheets. What he wasn’t used to was seeing Erik have a rough night.

Charles was busy counting sheep and DNA helixes when he was wrenched mind-first into Erik’s nightmare.

In the dream, they were back in Cuba and Erik was holding Charles head while trying to pull the bullet out of his spine. The bullet came out. But so did a lot of blood. And a gory mix of Charles’ flesh and muscle. And so did Erik’s heart. In the background, the missiles were exploding midair in a deafening cacophony of cracks and booms. Charles’ senses were molested – the sound, the pain, the blinding sun, the taste of blood – until everything went dark but for the awareness of Erik’s emotions. The dream itself was probably only a couple minutes long but the agony seemed to last forever and Charles was drowning in the heartache.

He tried to climb his way out of Erik’s head but couldn’t do it on his own. So he gave a sharp telepathic kick to the metal bender and they both came out screaming.

Erik bolted out of bed and ran into the en suite. Charles heard him retching as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. Charles looked around their safe, sacred room while his lover flushed and brushed his teeth. Charles gazed at a portrait of Raven on his nightstand and committed her smile to memory before glancing over to see that Erik’s pillow was wet from where he’d wept in his sleep.

Erik emerged from the bathroom with ruffled hair and pale cheeks. He climbed back in bed, stared straight ahead, saying nothing while tears dripped onto his bare chest.

“Shh shh shh, I’m right here,” Charles cooed, reaching across the expanse and pulling Erik’s head to his chest. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Oh God,” Erik sobbed loudly. “You could’ve… I could’ve…”

“Shh, it’s okay. We’re here together. We’re okay.”

“When she fired, I didn’t even think. I just –”

“Shh, you’re okay. It’s alright.” Charles leaned down to kiss his best friend's cheek and tasted the salt of drying tears.

“And then when you fell, I thought…” Erik paused to sniffle disgustingly.

“I know, Erik, I know.”

“I could feel the iron in your blood leaking out so fast –”

“It’s in the past. We’re okay. You’re okay. Come here. Come closer.”

Erik exhaled and steeled himself, sinking back into his resting scowl, but scooted closer and clutched Charles’ middle tighter.

“We’re okay, love. We’re okay.”

They remained intertwined but neither slept a wink the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it gets better! Thank you so much to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing! Please comment with thoughts, constructive critiques, plot bunnies, just to say hi, etc.
> 
> Grammatical, spelling, and story errors embarrass me. Please let me know if you find any so I can fix them right away!
> 
> XOXO!  
> ~ Linzanity


End file.
